In US-A 2007/0225773 A1, an implantable transcranial pulse generator for generating neuro-modulating electrical signals is disclosed. The generator according to US-A 2007/0225773 A1 comprises transcranial insert for mounting within a burr hole located in a skull of the patient, and a dome removably mounted to the transcranial insert. The dome and the insert contain electronic components and have complementary connectors facilitating direct electrical interconnection.
A disadvantage of the generator disclosed in US-A 2007/0225773 A1 is in the fact that mounting the dome to the transcranial insert exerts forces on said insert and will consequently load the burr hole in the patient's skull. Namely, a friction force present between the complementary connectors for facilitating direct electrical interconnection, has to be exceeded prior to mechanically joining the complementary connectors. This loading of the burr hole is undesired given a burr hole's vulnerable nature.